


I Told You!

by Edie (sweetteethmfs)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Competitive sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Surprise Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteethmfs/pseuds/Edie
Summary: Taeyong and Johnny have been waiting - not so patiently - for you to get home from work.(Threesome w/ face-sitting 😘)





	I Told You!

You watch them silently for just a moment, completely entranced, your expression slack-jawed as you stand in the doorway to the bedroom. 

The movement of their bodies together is _lyrical;_  a perfect balance of pressure, give and take. You’re reminded of exactly why you fell in love with them. 

Taeyong’s face tells you everything he’s feeling as Johnny fucks him; his hair slightly plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes shut tight, his legs laced as he clings to Johnny. You feel your body clench tightly in a reflexive desire for him at the sight, a desire for  _both_ of them. You blink the feeling down, looking back up only to lock eyes with Taeyong as he finally spots you.

“She’s home,” he says to Johnny, looking at you as he rests his head on Johnny’s shoulder with a pout, “...we thought you’d be here _twenty minutes ago_.”

You cough, breaking out of your frozen state only to shuffle your feet stupidly as you feel a heavy blush rising in your cheeks. “It’s ok!” you say, raising your hands up in awkward apology, “I can just go into the other room, I didn’t mean to-”

“ _Don’t be ridiculous_ ,” Johnny says, sitting up off of Taeyong, turning his head to look at you. His gaze is hot, the smile on his face slow but deep like a hug. “You’re not going anywhere, we timed this perfect just for you.” 

“I-” you start, your blush deepening, 

“ _I told you_ she’d like it,” Taeyong says to Johnny, smiling at you before raising his chin, gesturing you to him as if he was herding a baby bird, “Come and sit on my face Princess,”

_Is it possible to go redder than a tomato?_

You feel your jaw unhinge in surprise for the second time tonight, blood rushing to your head as your imagination kicks in and you feel yourself becoming wet. You splutter a little, smiling ridiculously, ruffling your own hair shyly as you shrug, looking everywhere but at _them_ , you voice high as you make nonsensical noises of protest.

“...and  _I told you_ she would do that,” Johnny counters, rolling his hips teasingly at Taeyong on the bed, causing Taeyong to gasp and smack him on the arm.  

Looking past Johnny’s teasing, Taeyong smiles at you sweetly, his voice like velvet as he says “I wanna come with you coming in my mouth baby.” 

He waits a moment, staring you down confidently, lovingly, before gesturing to Johnny with a flick of his head, his eyes full of promise, “...and if we time it _just right_ , John can come too.” 

_You gulp._

“John’s not going to be coming any time soon if you two _just keep talking_ ,” Johnny interjects, readjusting himself on the bed slightly with a frustrated huff. “You coming babe?” he asks you, locking eyes with you again, his voice suddenly direct, clipped, commanding. 

_You nod._

“Well get your ass over here and sit on Tae’s face then,” he growls.  

You move robotically, instinctively, feeling yourself becoming happily locked into the pattern of control. He rarely uses it, but Johnny doesn’t _completely_ waste the power he knows he has over you - you _and_ Taeyong.  

You climb onto the bed after removing your work clothes, stripped down to only the balconette bra Johnny bought you for your birthday, “My favourite” Taeyong notes with a smile, his arms open to you. 

“Don’t go easy on her Tae,” Johnny warns as you climb on top of Taeyong, fencing his head in, your movements still tentative, “...cause I’m not going to go easy on you.”

Before you can do anything more Johnny pushes deeply within Taeyong and you feel the latter loop his arms around your thighs tightly in response, pulling you down onto his face sharply, his mouth open wide. 

You squirm as his tongue touches you, a shiver reaction running like fire through your body, your back straightening as he pulls you closer to him. Behind you, you feel Johnny hiking Taeyong’s legs up, fucking into him aggressively. 

The feeling is so incredibly freeing; your love and desire for both of them flowing out of you as their hands touch you, hold you, grasp you. Taeyong soon begins fingering you, alternating with his tongue as you rub at your clit, unable to stop yourself from fucking down onto his face, your hips loose with pleasure. 

“This is _good_ ,” Johnny says, his voice husky as he angles into Taeyong, his head bowed into your back, just the hint of a touch on your neck causing you to straighten up sharply, Taeyong’s tongue delving deeper into you with the roll of your hips. 

“You’re telling me,” you gasp, raising yourself only slightly to let Taeyong readjust himself, his eyes flicking up to meet yours, winking even as his fingers curl within you. He pulls you back down onto his face, and you feel the intense wetness of his mouth on you mixed with the stiffness of his long fingers shooting up within you; his spare hand gripping your thigh so tightly that you’re gasping, pulling up away from him to keep the tension locked in, a delicious push-pull between you both. 

It’s when Johnny starts to pant behind you, his hand settling onto your shoulder, fingertips digging into your collarbone, that you remember the timings. Taeyong’s already close, you know it from the way his mouth is gaping, his bottom lip curled as he continues to finger you messily. 

“You ready?” you ask him, and he nods at you, eyes rolling as he throws his head back and you crouch down, “...what was that?” you ask. 

“...I said, _sit on me_ ,” he replies.

So, you do. 

In the end it only takes minutes; 

As Taeyong comes his tongue goes wild on you, his fingers jutting within you, three in the end, your own fingers roughly circling your clit as you moan at the ceiling. You’ve already started to climax, and its a hot feeling, heavy like a gut punch. As you cry out you feel Taeyong’s fingers suddenly flex as he quickly withdraws them from you, replacing them with his mouth, his tongue lapping you up hungrily even as his body starts to spasm. Johnny comes last; his hand creeping at the last minute from your shoulder to your neck, pulling on your throat even as he pushes Taeyong’s legs up against you, and you only just manage to stay upright, rolling off Taeyong the second Johnny releases you, all of you collapsing in a gasping pile of satisfied limbs. 

“I told you we could do it first time,” you hear Taeyong laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Please stay tuned as I convert my Tumblr posts to Ao3. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this lovely poly scene ❤️


End file.
